Total Drama Careers
by eemmaatt33
Summary: Chris McLean has convinced the studio to produce another series of Total Drama with a set of all new contestants. Will these new teenagers prevail, with one walking away with the million dollars, or will they all fail miserably, embarrassing themselves on public television! 16 OC contestants.


**Introduction**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I do not own _Total Drama Series_; all rights reserved to Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis and Teletoon. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

I would like to give a big thank you to _Jazzy Pony_, to _SilentScreaming1994/ Kunnaki/ catspats31_for your help/tips, and to all those that entered their characters into the competition. If you have any issues with your OC's or have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to PM me!

Please remember to review. I love constructive criticism!

* * *

**Hello, I'm your host Chris McLean, coming at you with season five of the hottest reality television show to hit your screens! Here's the deal, we have 16 brand spanking new contestants, who are leaving the comfort of their homes to join us here. Where's here you ask? Well, we are taking this year's competition into Chestermere, Alberta, homed by the beautiful Canada. **

**Our contenders will have to compete against each other in sixteen different careers situated around the town, and then face the judgment of their fellow contestants. At the end of each week a team will either win a reward or say goodbye to one team member. They'll exit by the taxi of redundancy, and leave Total Drama Careers forever.**

**This season votes will be held at the unemployment office, where all but one contestant will receive a paper lunch bag containing one of Chefs homemade sandwiches inside. In the end only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded the ****_one million dollars_****!**

**To survive they'll have to face angry bosses, humiliating uniforms, impossible workloads and of course, each other. Who will fall apart under the pressure? Find out here at TOTAL DRAMA CAREERS!**

* * *

Chris stood in front of a white marble hall, a set of stairs led up to double doors and various trees surrounded the building. He turned to the camera and posed dramatically.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Careers. It's time to meet our new contestants. Let's see who our first victim is…" Chris Mclean smiled brightly at the camera, as he faced the empty road where the first taxi pulled up.

A tanned girl opened the door, grabbing her suitcase from the trunk and walking over to Chris. Her wavy hair flowed past her shoulders, and her eyes framed with thin-rimmed glasses. She stepped lightly in grey flats, dressed professionally in a white button-up shirt and a maroon skirt.

"…Giovanna Kariko!"

She smiled shyly and glanced down at the ground, fidgeting with the colourful silly bands that adorned each arm.

"Please, call me Gina."

"Well, aren't you dressed to impress!" Chris noted.

"Thanks," Gina still hadn't looked up at Chris and stood awkwardly awaiting for the next contestant.

Another taxi pulled up, and braked harshly, stopping just in front of the camera crew.

"I've got to hire better drivers…" Chris muttered to himself.

A Latino male stepped forward, holding tightly onto his bag and guitar case, showcasing his fingerless leather gloves which covered his hands. His appearance was daunting; wearing worn jeans, a leather jacket and black hiking boots. Although his eyes did hold a kind gentleness, as he peered through his glasses at Chris and Gina.

"Aaron Martinez!"

"Hello Chris! Thank you so much for this opportunity. You have no idea how much this means…" Aaron began.

"Yeah, yeah, you're grateful. Now move along, we have another fourteen contestants arriving," Chris ushered him along next to Gina, who blushed at the close proximity.

"Um…H-hi," She stuttered.

Aaron smiled down at the shy girl, running his hand through his faux hawk.

"Hello. So, I guess we're the first contestants."

"Yeah," Gina forced herself to look up at Aaron, and only blushed more as his eyes glanced at her upturned face. If more like him arrived, this was going to be one heck of a challenge.

The sound of another taxi pulling in interrupted them; as they watched the next competitor strut down to meet them.

"Welcome, Carlos Ferrari!" Chris opened his arms wide, in a gesture of greeting. "Wait…" Chris paused, and tracked the boy with his eyes. "As in the car?"

Carlos smiled widely and winked when he saw Gina, pushing his sunglasses over his pompadour styled hair before he swaggered over to her. He wore a white Pizzeria shirt, with one side tucked into his pants, covered by an expensive leather jacket.

"Ciao, gorgeous! What's a beautiful girl doing on a show like this, hey?" Carlos ignored Chris and placed his arm around Gina's shoulders.

"Excuse me! I'm the host of this show, how about a little respect?" Chris pouted.

Aaron couldn't help the annoyance that welled up in him at Carlos's self empowered air. He was quick to notice Gina tug away, or at least attempt to tug away, from the imposing Italian. "Could ask the same about a punk ass like you," he turned his head away, muttering under his breath.

"Whatcha whisperin' about?" Carlos demanded.

"…Nothing."

Aaron backed down as the next taxi pulled up to the sidewalk. The fourth contestant was of a Scottish origin, a short skinny male, with a pale face full of freckles. He smiled widely at his competitors, and picked up his suitcase and laptop bag. Brushing his long red hair out of his eyes, he walked over to Chris.

"Martin Galloway, glad you could join us!"

"Glad I could be here. I hope there's wireless connection," Martin continued over to the other contestants.

"Probably not," Chris quipped.

"Hello. I'm Aaron."

"Martin."

Aaron and Martin paused for a moment, as they struggled to find conversation.

"Cool hat," Aaron stated.

"Thanks, it's a fedora. I like your jacket, it really suits you," Martin complimented.

"You wouldn't see me dead, ina hat like that. It'd ruin my perfect hair," Carlos added, running his fingers over his slicked back bangs.

The next contestant skateboarded out of the taxi, backpack slung over one shoulder. She was short and skinny, with straight black hair and an easy going aura. While dressed in a green hoodie, denim jeans and a woolly beanie.

"Hey dudes!" She waved to her competitors, stopping at Chris and flipping her skateboard into her awaiting hands.

"Angie Miller, what's up dudette?"

"I'm psyched to be here, man. Ready for some action!"

Angie walked over to the other players and settled next to Carlos and Martin.

"Hey, nice shreds," she spoke to Martin.

"Excuse me?" Martin looked confused.

"You're part Italian," Carlos stated, interrupting the conversation.

"How'd you know?" Angie questioned.

"I'm half Italian myself darling, I can practically smell out Italian blood."

"Dude! That like… totally makes you a vampire! Do you sparkle?"

The contestants froze as a collective shiver ran down their backs. A black raven flew over their heads and perched on the adjacent building.

"Aren't Ravens supposed to be bad omens?" Martin asked.

Aaron shrugged as they watched the next taxi arrive. The sixth contestant was well defined, with muscular arms, and windswept black hair. His eyes appeared to be pitch black and unblinking as he strode towards Chris. He wore a purple coat over a red shirt, with loose fitting jeans around his hips. Aaron glanced at Angie. "That's your vampire," he quipped.

"Eyrik Banks everyone!" Chris welcomed the new arrival.

Eyrik stared at him blankly, his eyes piercing Chris's skull.

"So…how was your…" Chris was thrown off by the dark stare, "…Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?"

Eyrik answered him with silence, continuing to stare blankly at Chris.

"Just…go away. Stand over there," Chris pointed at the contestants, who were intrigued by the new arrival.

Eyrik blinked once and strolled over to the group, standing at the edge, as the others left a noticeable gap between them and him. No one had the nerve to introduce themselves, so they left him in quiet solitude.

"Okay! Let's hope our next contestant is a little more, shall we say, normal!?" Chris exclaimed.

A curvy girl stepped out of the seventh taxi. She had caramel brown skin and a European vibe to her. Thick curly hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon, as she easily lugged her suitcase towards her fellow contestants.

"Ah, our Puerto Rican girl, Aria Valencia!" Chris smiled.

"Hola. I can't wait to start this competition, so I can whoop your butts!" Aria spoke with a slight Spanish accent. Her brown high heeled boots clacked over the brick ground, as she walked over to her competitors. She wore a light blue collared shirt and tight khaki shorts, which showed off her figure.

"Why hello beaut…"

"Don't even bother," Aria brushed right past Carlos and planted herself at Gina's side. After shooting Carlos with a steely glare, she eased over and whispered into Gina's ear. "Why is everyone avoiding that guy?" Aria pointed to Eyrik.

"He's…well…He's weird," Gina explained.

The two girls shared a look, and then turned back to Chris as the next contestant arrived. A very relaxed male stepped out of the taxi, a duffle bag swung over his back. His arms were toned and he had a small tuff of hair growing on his chin. A long line of black tribal markings covered both arms, as he happily walked over to Chris.

"Tan Asani, our surfer!"

"It's great to meet you," Tan strolled over to the group, standing between Eyrik and the others.

He wore an open buttoned shirt, which exposed his muscular abs, along with green long shorts and brown sandals. Lazily waiting for the next contestant, he didn't notice the menacing glare coming from Eyrik. A snicker came from somewhere in the group, as Carlos approached Tan.

"Tan's not a name. That's a lotion in a bottle," Carlos laughed.

"Well, what's your name dude?" Tan was slightly annoyed.

"Carlos Ferrari! Don't wear it out."

"Ferrari? Isn't that a car?"

Carlos frowned, and then opened his mouth for a mean retort. He quickly closed it when he couldn't disagree. "Yeah, but a very expensive car!…Shut your face," he sneered then turned away, back to Angie who was doubled over laughing.

The next arrival stepped out with a frown on her face. Her black hair completely covering her right eye, as her blood red tank top, denim shorts and striped knee high stockings revealed an athletic body.

"Next up, Marcel…" Chris began.

"Marci!" She interrupted.

"Sorry, Marci Freedman," Chris said annoyed.

Marci strolled purposely over to the group and stood next to Aria who looked untouched by her tough persona. She dropped her bag by her feet and quickly checked that her arm bandage was still in place.

"So, did you injure your arm before you came here?" Aria asked, intrigued.

"It's not really any of your business," Marci obviously didn't feel like explaining.

"No worries. It's personal. I understand," Aria nodded then went back to waiting.

Marci smiled slightly, glad someone understood personal boundaries.

The tenth taxi quickly arrived, hitting the curb, as the hubcap flew off. Chris shook his head in embarrassment.

"Our next contestant is Zane Leftrin!"

Zane tilted his head at his introduction then strolled forward to meet his competition. His chestnut brown hair lay shaggy over his ears, as he proudly displayed a gray Atari shirt under his open jacket. He stood to the side and carefully analyzed each competitor, flipping his prized butterfly knife around. Several contestants caught his eye, as he took note of those he should be in an alliance with.

Another taxi shortly arrived, as a black clad female stepped out. She wore her long hair loose down her back, as she dressed in a tight long sleeved shirt, a mint coloured jacket, combined with gray jeans and knee-length combat boots.

"This is Leona Alvarez," Chris smiled.

Leona walked past and stood next to Eyrik, who quickly covered his surprise that she wasn't intimidated by his unusual looks or frosty demeanor. He smirked as both crossed their arms and glared at those who stared.

"Hey," Leona said monotonously.

"Hey," Eyrik replied in the same manner.

They didn't need any useless chatter, as both waited for the final contestants to appear. The twelfth arrival silently exited the taxi, as his spiky shoulder length hair blew in the wind. Dressed in a black studded jacket and worn jeans, he strolled over to Chris.

"Elliott Walker, everyone!"

Elliott nodded his thanks and joined the large group, standing with Eyrik and Leona.

"Of course, another one that doesn't speak! Isn't this going to be an interesting season," Chris sarcastically said.

Elliott was quietly accepted by the two dark loners, as his silent persona and black clothing helped him fit in with their ideals. He was glad that he had made friends and spent the rest of the time observing the other contestants. As his eyes gazed over Aria she looked up. Both carefully stared at the other, a silent contest between the two. They eventually looked away, nobody noticing the oddly alluring looks they both held for the other.

The next taxi drove up close to the group, as the last male contestant exited. He smiled warmly at the large group and strolled up to Chris, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"It's great to meet you Chris!"

"This is, um, Asher Fitz," Chris yanked his hand away.

Asher was tall and lanky, his hair a lush dirty blonde. He wore a black V-neck with a picture of a jade butterfly on the shoulders, along with navy blue jeans. Approaching the group he stopped and spoke calmly to them.

"Hello friends, I would like to say something before we start the competition. That it's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can all enjoy God's green Earth together!"

Carlos whispered to Angie, "Should've known he was a Christian."

"Or pagan."

Tan smiled at Asher and called him over.

"Exactly dude! We should take care of mother nature…"

Asher continued, "…not pollute the environment…"

Tan smiled as he finished, "…and we can all live together in balance! Dude you're awesome!"

"I'm glad I've made a friend with the same morals as me," Asher strolled back with Tan, as they continued to chat about nature and their work as environmentalists.

The next contestant exited the taxi as it was still driving, too excited to wait until it fully stopped. She grabbed her suitcase and ran over to Chris, hugging him tightly. She dwarfed him, as her height well succeeded six foot tall.

"Hi Chris! I'm so excited to be here!"

"Thanks, you can let go now. This is Rosalie Michelson." Chris massaged his arms when Rose finally released him.

"My friends call me Rose!"

"Okay sure, Rose, whatever. Just move along please."

Rose bounced over to the other contestants, a bright smile plastered on her face. Brunette hair reached down to her waist, with small pink roses twisted into several of the strands. A small cluster of freckles cutely adorned her nose, as she dressed in an assortment of green and pink.

"Okay everyone, who here loves flamingos?" She asked.

A collective silence answered her, as she sighed in disappointment and blended into the crowd of people. The next taxi arrived shortly afterwards, as an athletic figure opened the door holding her oversized carry bag.

"Faye Xari," Chris announced.

She was dressed in a black and orange cheerleader uniform, combined with black trainers and hair pulled back into a ponytail. On her arm was a detailed tattoo of a fairy, which masked a long jagged scar running across her bicep. Faye smiled at Chris shocking him with the intensity of her blue eyes.

"Oh great, a cheerleader," Aaron complained before he realized he spoke aloud.

"You have a problem with cheerleaders, dork?" Faye strutted up to Aaron and glared at him face on.

"N-no, I-It's just that, you know, cheerleaders aren't very smart. I'm not saying you aren't smart! No, not at all. I'm just saying that some aren't smart…I'm going to stop talking now," Aaron looked away, as Gina giggled at his awkwardness.

"I'm telling you all now that just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I haven't got a brain. I'm here to prove the exact opposite!" Faye glared around at the contestants daring them to say something.

Carlos stepped forward and cleared his voice, "Baby, I know you ain't stupid. I love me a girl with a feisty attitude!"

"Dream on," Faye ignored him.

"Tough break, lover boy," Angie laughed at Carlos's failed attempts at flirting.

The final contestant arrived in the last taxi, as the group waited with baited breaths.

"And lastly we have Amber Martin," Chris welcomed her.

"Obviously you saved the best for last!" Amber sneered.

Amber walked over to her competitors, wavy hair blowing in the wind, as her sparkle stilettos clacked along with her every step. She wore a white tube top, with a black mini skirt, along with white knee length leggings. Assessing her competition, she was confident that she could manipulate the game to her advantage.

"Alright kids, that's everyone! Grab your luggage and follow me into the town hall, where the locals have kindly allowed us to use their unemployment office," Chris turned around and walked into the grand town hall, followed by the sixteen contestants.

The camera zoomed out to show Chris and each competitor sitting in a roomy office. Chris was situated behind a large wooden desk, his name sat in a gold plate, as several other knickknacks littered the table. The contestants sat in red chairs, which were lined up in two rows of eight, against the back wall.

"This is the unemployment office where at the end of each week one contestant will be booted off. You will work at a different career every week for sixteen weeks, until only two remain. The last standing contestant will walk away with the _one million dollars_," Chris announced.

Each competitor looked up at this with varying degrees of want in their eyes. Aaron looked almost desperate for the money. Chris smiled keenly at their reaction.

"Alright, we're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there," Chris pointed to the adjacent wall, "Amber, Martin, Eyrik, Elliott, Leona, Aaron, Gina and Faye. From this moment on you are officially known as the _Liable Labourers_!"

Those who were called out moved over to the wall.

"The rest of you move over here, Angie, Aria, Tan, Marci, Zane, Carlos, Asher and Rose. You guys will officially be known as the _Worn Workaholics_!"

Everyone else moved to the opposite wall.

"Alright competitors, you and your team will be on camera for twenty four seven in all public areas. There will also be a confessional readily available at the dorms, where you are able to share your inner most thoughts on tape."

An empty confessional was shown, as a small office behind the receptionist's desk at the dormitory.

* * *

**Confessional**

Amber: "Am I glad that the confessional isn't in the toilet! A girl needs her privacy."

Rose: "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone everything about me!"

Eyrik: *Glares at the camera*

* * *

"Any questions," Chris didn't wait, "Excellent, let's see your dormitory!"

Chris and the contestants exited the town hall and headed towards a decrepit old building. They pushed past the rust covered gate and gazed upon their home for the next sixteen weeks. The windows were cracked, the paint peeling, as dirt was caked into every crevice and crack.

"Lovely," Zane sarcastically said.

"I'm not staying here!" Amber looked mortified.

"Would you like me to call a taxi to take you back home?" Chris smirked.

"No, no, it's…fine," Amber sighed and followed the others into the two story building.

Inside the conditions continued to worsen, as a small rat ran across the filthy floor. Chef was sitting at the receptionist desk, dressed in a black concierge uniform.

"This is your warden, Chef. He's here to keep an eye on you and ensure you all are feed every morning, noon and night!" Chris cheerfully said, grinning at Chef.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef grumbled.

"Why don't you take a look around, choose your dormitory room and settle in. Remember only four people to a room and this is not co-ed people. I'll see you tomorrow for your very first challenge. Sleep well; I'll be over at my five-star hotel!" Chris laughed and left the premises.

The contestants stood around in the entrance foyer, unsure if they could go upstairs to get their dorm rooms.

"Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE IT!" Chef barked, as the two teams quickly grabbed their luggage and sprinted upstairs.

Amber grabbed Gina and Faye, pushing them into a dorm room, leaving Leona to follow behind them. Aria and Marci had already started unpacking in their room, leaving them with Rose and Angie to share with.

Tan and Asher were inseparable, as Zane and Carlos groaned at the dorm arrangements. Which left the remaining boys, Martin, Aaron, Eyrik and Elliott, in the final room. Elliott kept to himself, still very shy, while Martin and Aaron took beds next to each other, avoiding Eyrik at all costs. They opened their suitcases and started to unpack their possessions. Aaron carefully unravelled a glass picture of a little girl, who looked remarkably like him. He placed it lovingly on his side table directly across from his bed. Martin took notice and left his bags half unpacked as he came over to Aaron.

"Is that your sister? That's really cute that you brought a picture of her," he smiled.

"Um…yeah," Aaron seemed uncomfortable and quickly changed the topic.

* * *

**Confessional**

Aaron: "It's not technically lying if I don't correct him..." Aaron was holding the picture and gazed softly down at it.

* * *

Across the hall the girls were pulling out their clothes and gossiping about the male contestants.

"He totally like likes you!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's so obvious," Faye added as she folded her clothes and placed them into the drawers.

"You think?" Gina asked, blushing hard.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Faye teased.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gina: "I'm glad I'm on the same team as Aaron. He's really nice…not that I like him or anything! H-he's just a nice person, is all." Gina blushed bright red.

* * *

Carlos and Zane unpacked in silence, as their two other roommates were missing.

"I wonder where the two enviro-freaks are," Carlos thought aloud.

"No idea, probably boring someone else with that environmental crap," Zane answered as the boys laughed at their expense.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tan and Asher: "If I win, I want to use the money fighting against pollution and global warming. We have to get the word out. Our planet doesn't have unlimited resources..." Tan begun.

*Fast forward*

"…it is God's will that we take care of Mother Nature, so she can take care of us…"

*Fast forward*

"…you wouldn't believe the trash that littered the beach. There was so much garbage that my friends and I didn't even get to surf…"

*Fast forward*

"…as an environmentalist, I can…"

"Would you two shut up and let someone else have a turn! You guys have been in there for an hour!"

* * *

Martin walked down the hall to the other boy's room, where Carlos and Zane had begun talking about past girlfriends.

"I'm bit of a player back home. Ask any girl, she'll tell ya," Carlos bragged.

"Yeah, the girls are looking fine," Zane smiled sleazily.

"What 'bout you, geek? You see anything ya like?" Carlos laughed at Martin.

Martin looked taken aback and struggled to say anything.

* * *

**Confessional**

Martin: "When they began talking about girls, I didn't really know what to say. I've just broken up with my boyfriend and I haven't really dated any girls before." Martin looked awkwardly away, "I-I'm not gay, just bisexual."

* * *

Suddenly the loud speaker was switched on, as the voice of Chef was broadcasted around the building.

"Attention contestants, this is your Warden speaking. Make your way to the front desk, a package has arrived for you. GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Each contestant dropped what they were doing and quickly made their way down to the front desk, where two large cardboard boxes were waiting. Marci stepped forward and picked the envelope off the right box. She cleared her voice and read aloud.

"Dear contestants, one last thing. This is your new uniform for next week's challenge. I look forward to seeing you in them. The right box is for the Worn Workaholics and the left is for the Liable Labourers. Chris."

After the announcement of uniforms, the contestants looked wary, unsure of what they would be forced to wear.

"Well, is one of ya gonna open it?" Carlos exclaimed.

Aria stepped forward and peeled open the right side's box. She held up a brown painter's overalls and a green oversized shirt. Amber pushed forward and discovered the same thing in the left but in the colour red.

"I'm not wearing this! Do you know how unfashionable these are?" Amber screeched.

"God, where'd they find this? A dump yard?" Carlos sneered.

"These are so cute!" Rose ran forward, picking up her uniform and hugging it.

"I guess we're doing painting or renovating for our first challenge," Zane pondered, as the uniforms were passed around the teams.

* * *

**Next time on Total Drama Careers, our contestants will face their first challenge. How will they get along as teams? Will any alliances be formed? Will they crumble under the pressure? Find out next week, when the Liable Labourers go face to face with the Worn Workaholics, as I****_nterior Decorators_****!**

* * *

**Voted off: ...**


End file.
